teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Smoke
Smoke and Mirrors jest dwunastym oraz finałowym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu oraz sześćdziesiątym epizodem serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 8 września 2014 roku, a e Polsce 5 lutego 2015 roku. Opis Stiles z przyjaciółmi powraca do Meksyku by uratować Scotta i Kirę. Na końcu finałowego odcinka Chris dotrzymuję danego słowa i razem z klanem Calaveras wyjeżdża w poszukiwaniu Kate. Derek natomiast razem z Braeden wyjeżdża z Beacon Hills. Streszczenie szczegółowe Kira budzi się sama w celi. Drzwi do niej są otwarte, więc dziewczyna idzie w dół brudnego kamiennego korytarza, zauważa strażnika Berserker stojącego przy końcu korytarza. Berserker atakuje ją, a Kira zauważa dwa pasma czarnego tatuażu na ramieniu i wie, że ta istota to Scott. Próbuje z nim rozmawiać, ale on nadal bije ją bezlitośnie, dopóki Kate go nie uspokaja. Kate wyjaśnia, że po ucieczce od rodziny Calavera nie wiedziała, gdzie iść, ale czuła siłę bijącą od Tezcatlipoca. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że imię bożka oznacza palące lustro, a świątynia pod La Iglesia była znana jako świątynia palącego lustra. Obsada Postacie główne *Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall *Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura *Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate *Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin jako Derek Hale *Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin *Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar Postacie poboczne *JR Bourne jako Chris Argent *Ian Bohen jako Peter Hale *Meagan Tandy jako Braeden *Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt *Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski *Jill Wagner jako Kate Argent *Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita jako Noshiko Yukimura *Ivonne Coll jako Araya Calavera Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * Corinne została wspomniana przez Braeden. Ostatni raz wspomniał ją Petera w A Promise to the Dead. * Allison Argent jest wspominana przez Kate w tym odcinku, kiedy twierdzi, że jej stado, a konkretnie Scott, jest powodem, dla którego nie żyje, chociaż Chris twierdził, że Allison zmarła ratując jej przyjaciół. Allison była ostatnio widziana w Insatiable. Ciągłość serialu * Scottowi udaje się wrócić do formy Prawdziwego Alfy z Berserka. Został przemieniony w Berserka przez Kate Argent w A Promise to the Dead. * Liamowi udaje się pomóc Scottowi w powrocie, używając tych samych słów, które Scott użył do pocieszania go w The Benefactor podczas jego pierwszej pełni księżyca jako wilkołaka: Nie jesteś potworem, jesteś wilkołakiem... Tak jak ja. * Kira zdobywa swój pierwszy ogon Kitsune w tym odcinku, kiedy używa odłamka obsydianu, aby uruchomić proces leczenia. Jej ojciec modyfikuje obsydianowy ogon w gwiazdę do rzucania, która stanie się ważna w przyszłych odcinkach. * Okazuje się, że Derek nie stracił swoich mocy wilkołaka na dobre, jak pierwotnie sądzono. Zamiast tego ewoluował do punktu, w którym może w pełni przenieść się do prawdziwego wilka, tak jak jego matka Talia i jego siostra Laura, mimo że jest tylko betą. * Mason zostaje wprowadzony do świata nadprzyrodzonego, kiedy on i Lydia zostali zaatakowani przez jednego z Berserków Kate. * Noah Stilinski po raz pierwszy zabija kogoś z nadprzyrodzonego świata. Jego pierwszą ofiarą padł jeden z berserków, którego pozbawił życia podkładając bombę pod jego ciało. * Liam w końcu uczy się kontrolować swoją przemianę wilkołaka w pełni, po tym jak Derek i Stiles pomagają mu używać mantry słońce, księżyc, prawda używanej przez stado Satomi. * Okazało się, że Braeden naprawdę była Szeryfem federalnym w pewnym momencie swojego życia, ale straciła pracę, gdy stała się zbyt zawzięta polowaniem na jeden z jej celów, którym była matka Malii, Corinne. * Bestiariusz pojawia się, gdy Lydia wydaje świeżo upieczony egzemplarz dla Jordana Parrisha, aby pomóc mu dowiedzieć się, jakim jest nadprzyrodzonym stworzeniem. * Peter zostaje uwięziony w nadprzyrodzonym okręgu Ośrodku Eichen, który Derek określił mianem więzienia wilkołaków w I.E.D. Ten oddział został po raz pierwszy wprowadzony w A Promise to the Dead. Ciekawostki *Tytuł odnosi się do La Iglesia, miejsca głównej bitwy epizodu, która jest zrobiona z obsydianu. Kate wyjaśniła Kirze, że obsydian oznacza dymiące lustro, które sprawia, że La Iglesia, znana jako Świątynia Tezcatlipoca, jest Świątynią Palącego Lustra. *Kate uciekła od stada, zmuszając Chrisa do przyłączenia się do Calaverów, aby ją upolować. *Peter zostaje pokonany przez Scotta, dzięki czemu może zostać poddany żółtemu tojadowi i zabrany do Ośrodka Eichen, gdzie zostaje nowym współlokatorem Gabriela Valacka. *Jest to ostanie wystąpienie Tylera Hoechlina w głównej obsadzie. Aktor pojawi się dopiero w sezonie szóstym w odcinku Broken Glass. *W tym odcinku nastąpiło ostatnie wystąpienie Arayi i Severo Calaveras. Zmarli * Nieznana liczba łowców Calavera - rozszarpani na śmierć; zabici przez Kate Argent i jej Berserków. Miejsca * La Iglesia ** Świątynia Tezcatlipoka *** Cela Kiry * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Biuro szeryfa ** Główna sala * Loft Dereka * Dom McCall ** Pokój Scotta/Łazienka ** Living Room * Dzielnica magazynowa * Beacon Hills High School ** Parking ** Sala historyczna ** Piwnica ** Szatnia * Ośrodek Eichen ** Zamknięty oddział *** Cela Petera i Valacka Galeria |-|Promocyjne= maxogutfcvlo.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Derek_Dies.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Derek_explains_evolution.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Scott_breaks_out_of_the_skull.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Scott_regaining_control.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Valack's_hole.png |-|Trailer= MTV Teen Wolf 4x12 Promo Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 12 Promo HD |-|Z planu= Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem